1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assisting the defecation of mechanism in the ano-rectal region and promoting function of that mechanism and more particularly to apparatus for use in providing such assistance.
2. Background Art
One of the most common ailments of mankind has for centuries been recognized as constipation. The causes of unsuccessful evacuation or functional constipation frequently include such things as poor circulation in the ano-rectal region, weak ano-rectal muscles, intestinal gas, lack of coordination of the defecation mechanism of the ano-rectal region, hard feces and incomplete previous evacuation.
It has been determined that the immediate causes of functional constipation are closely related, inasmuch as the ano-rectal region is very rich in blood vessels, blood circulation in the particular region is a very important function. However, circulation may be restrained in this region by the presence of excessive waste matter in the sigmoid colon and rectum. Likewise, successful evacuation of waste matter out of the sigmoid colon and rectum is possible only when the ano-rectal muscles are in good physical condition. That is to say that they are healthy and strong enough to stand firm without flinching under the downward defecating force exerted by the defecation mechanism in the upper abdominal region so that force acts only on the waste matter in the sigmoid colon and rectum without loss, to result in successful evacuation. Unfortunately, ano-rectal muscles are often weakened and fatigued, blood circulation in the region is worsened by the overloaded straining stool, and the coordination of the defecation mechanism in ano-rectal region is then blocked causing the rectum and anal canal holding their waste matter contents to flinch as a whole rather than permitting their evacuation. The effect of the downward defecating force exerted by the defecation mechanism in the upper abdominal region is of little avail if it results in providing little relief to the individual suffering from constipation. Another problem frequently associated with constipation is the presence of gas in the intestines. While there is always some gas in the intestines, the gas is compressible, thus, the presence of gas in the intestines especially in the sigmoid colon and rectum is able to frustrate successful evacuation of the waste matter contained therein. A considerable amount of gas will be eliminated out of the sigmoid colon and rectum as a matter of course when the ano-rectal muscles are functioning properly and blood circulation in the area is satisfactory.
Without proper functioning of the defecation mechanism in the ano-rectal region, there is no successful evacuation going to occur. Thus only when the ano-rectal muscles are in any easy, comfortable, relaxed, sensitive and active state, are they alert enough to give prompt, full organic systematic coordination in the defecation process. Unfortunately, straining to eliminate the stools contained therein weakens and fatigues the ano-rectal muscles and dampens their sensitivity and coordination depressing or restraining blood circulation in the ano-rectal region.
Yet another case of functional constipation is the presence of hard feces. It is well recognized that hard waste matter is much more difficult to be eliminated than the soft. Similarly, incomplete previous evacuation is also a cause of constipation inasmuch as it frequently causes the waste matter that stays in the intestine when incomplete evacuation occurs to harden causing the difficulties in evacuation that occur with hard feces as noted above.
Many different techniques or compounds have been suggested and used in the past for relief of functional constipation. These include the use of laxatives, purges, enemas, suppositories, fibrous and filler diets, lubricants and even acupuncture. None of these techniques has been found to be completely successful in relieving the problems of functional constipation. Some techniques may be successful depending upon the cause behind the functional constipation, while other techniques have proved virtually useless in all cases. Representative of some of the diversed techniques employed that aid the constipation sufferer are those found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,505 to G. L. Kavanagh and U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,118 to G. W. Kennedy. Yet another technique is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,920 which issued on June 9, 1987. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of assisting in the evacuation of the waste matter (feces) present in the rectum and sigmoid colon and apparatus useful for providing or assisting in the provision of such technique.